Beach Side Love
by The Strategist
Summary: Sora ask Tai to go for a walk a long the beach he says yes and they end up fulling in love. I know the summary is not good, but please read it anyway and leave a review


Beach Side Love  
The digidestened both new and old members were in the digital world on a camping trip, they had sat up camp near the beach. They had been playing game and eating all day. It was now becoming dusk and they had eaten dinner early. Yolei had brought some candy for their desert they each had five pieces, but Sora didn't eat hers. After she had finished eating she went over to where the water barely hits the send. She looked over the water and thought how beautiful it looked. She soon heard Tai calling her.  
"Sora, Sora where are you?" yelled Tai.  
"I'm over here Tai, what wrong," asked Sora.  
"I thought you might want you pieces of candy," said Tai.  
"Not right now you hold them for me," said Sora.  
"Ok if you want me to," said Tai. He began to walk away when Sora grabbed his hand. She didn't no why she did she started to feel strange when Tai was near her.  
"Taichi wait," said Sora in surprise that was the first time she had ever said his whole name.  
"Sora what's wrong?" asked Tai.  
"Please don't go so soon," said Sora.  
"Why Sora," asked Tai.  
"Well I thought we could go for a walk a long the beach," said Sora. Tai looked in her eyes he didn't know why he stayed with her intend of going back, but for some reason he nodded and they went on their way side by side. They walked with out saying a word to each other. Sora looked at him a started to feel very strange they continued to walk. Fate had been kind to them and had give them a quiet journey all they way. Tai look at Sora he still didn't know why he stay and went on this walk, but something a feeling of some short made him say yes. Sora didn't know why she asked him to come the same thing made her a feeling. They walked on for the past five minuets Sora soon found her self, holding on to Tai's arm. They soon came to spot were they could rust. They sat down on the cool send and looked at sunset.  
"Taichi the sunset is beautiful is it," said Sora.  
"Yes, but it can't compare you Sora," said Tai. They looked in to each other's eyes, Sora placed her head on Tai's should and Tai put his arm around her. Back at the campsite the others were starting to wonder were Tai and Sora had gone.  
"Hay where's Sora?" asked Matt.  
"And Tai?" asked Mimi.  
"I saw them go on a walk they'll be back soon," said Yolei.  
"Maybe Mimi and me should go look for them," said Matt.  
"Yeah maybe we should," said Mimi.  
"Al no you don't you just want to interrupt. Set your buts down and wait like the rust of us," said Kari. Izzy and Joe grabbed them a set them down. Back with Tai and Sora they were still looking at the sun when Sora looked up at the cliff.  
"Taichi why don't we go up there," said Sora. Tai looked at her and started to feel strange again.  
"Sure why not," said Tai. They walked up the path that lead them to the top of the cliff. Tai helping Sora whenever she needed, when they got to the top they saw that the cliff reached over the ocean. They stood three feet away from the edge side by side.  
"It's wonderful is it Taichi," said Sora.   
"Yes it is," said Tai. They turned and looked at each other. They didn't know what was going on, but something started to happen Sora placed her hands upon Tai's chest and Tai put his arms around Sora' waist there lips began to get closer and closer they were about to touch when ...  
"Oh no we lost track of time we'd better had back to camp," said Tai snapping out of it. He began to walk when Sora grabbed his hand.  
"Taichi wait please don't go," said Sora.  
"But the others will be worried about us," said Tai.  
"I don't care right now Taichi just don't go," said Sora.  
"Sora," said Tai.  
"Tai listen I've wanted to be with you like this for a whole year. Now I finely am I don't want it to end yet Taichi," said Sora. Tai said nothing he just looked at her she was sad and upset. He put his hand on the side of her face and looked in her eyes then he brought his lips closer and closer to hers instill they met. They kissed, Sora was happy she had wanted this for along time. Tai pulled her closer into a deeper kiss. They seared a deep puissant kiss for 30 seconds then pulled away for air then kissed again then pulled away again. Sora placed her head on Tai's chest and Tai put his hand on the back of her head.  
"Listen Taichi I know that this will have to end at sometime, but can we just stay here still night full?" asked Sora.   
"Sure why not, I love you Sora," said Tai. That was the first time Sora had ever hear Tai say that and because of the she found it easy to say the same thing.  
"I love you Taichi I love you now and forever," said Sora.  
"And I you," said Tai. He kissed her lips again and held they stayed there long then just night full they stay there still dawn.  
The End  
I hoped you liked my newest story. Please Please Please leave a review   
  
  
  



End file.
